


Go to bed.

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to try writing these two, M/M, SnowBaz, Tester, cutenesss, sleepyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but cuteness and fluffiness in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to bed.

It was hard to sleep next to someone like Snow, it was even harder to sleep next to someone like Snow who had wings and a tail just like he did. The said boy did nothing but toss, turn and drool in his sleep. His tail and wings would flail anywhere and everywhere, at times his wings would hold up the blankets we shared and create a deformed tent with it. 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, why did I have to fall for someone who couldn’t even sleep normally, very rarely would the moron sleep normally and peacefully. I suppose he had always been like that, only every now and then at Watford would he sleep peacefully and quite adorably. 

“Bazzzsil” Snow mumbled in his sleep slapping a hand out and almost hitting me in the face before moving closer to me, Snow’s morning breath began to seep out between his parted lips and in my line of smell. Scrunching my nose up at the smell I decided not to stop him from coming closer instead I just rolled my eyes at the latter, he was lucky I didn’t just attack him right now in his innocent state and shove my tongue down his damn throat, that would surely be a way to wake him up. 

“What the-“I grumbled feeling a snake like thing wrap around my leg, sighing at down at Snow’s tail that proceeded to wrap around my thigh and proceed to settle around it, I knew there was no point in bothering to unwrap it, his tail was more determined then Snow at times when it came to clinging it to me in his sleep. 

“Baz” Snow said again this time he looked up with squinted eyes and a mess of curls covering half of his forehead, I huffed at the dork and ignored the swarm of butterflies building up in the bottom of my stomach as Snow stared at me with his glimmering blue eyes still fogged over with sleep. Reaching up I pushed the messy curls from Simon’s forehead and moved to sit up so I could press my cold lips against his warm forehead. 

Without a warning or word, Snow moved even closer, his tail began to tighten and two large wings flopped on both sides of me as Snow positioned himself to lay his head on my chest with a small but tired smile on his good looking face. Flopping back down onto the bed I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer whilst avoiding his wings, they were the hardest and most uncontrollable things to hug on Snow after all. 

“I love you”, Snow muffled into my chest causing my heart to stop, or had it already stopped due to my vampirism? Anyhow I swear it stopped at those words. They got me every time they left Snow’s mouth. Controlling my urge to squeal like Penny does at the weirdest things, I settled for smiling down at the boy sleeping in my arms.

“I love you too, Simon” I whispered.

“You called me Simon!”

“Go to sleep.”


End file.
